Actuators are used to operate a number of devices such as fluid control valves or control mechanisms used on turbochargers. The actuators may have axial motion or they may have rotary motion that is converted to axial motion. Converting rotary-to-axial motion requires an arrangement that efficiently translates the motion. Often times such arrangements require an additional element or component that increases the complexity of the device. It is desirable to develop arrangements that eliminates complex or additional components as well as provide greater packaging advantages. Thus, the overall size, weight and cost of the device is reduced.